Cyclonis The Master's Story
by The Prince of the Dark
Summary: Thii is an account of the life of Cyclonis. 5th chapter now up. This is my first work so constructive critisisum welcome. Please R&R. MCXOC in later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own the Storm Hawks. I do Own Sylin and Hathron and Haylin

* * *

"700 years ago, before Cyclonia was born…

The throne room was empty. No living soul stood in the chamber. All around it were the tombs of the long dead emperors of Syclon. Twelve hundred emperors and empresses had ruled this vast empire for over 10000 years, each adding their own styles to the great cites spread throughout the land.

Yet this perfect empire was now crumbling. The last emperor, Lord Hayin Sy, had been murdered by his eldest son. Civil war had erupted between the loyalists, who supported the dead Emperor and his younger son Lord Sylin Sy, and the Rebellion, led by the elder brother, Lord Hathron Sy. Thousands perished, millions became homeless and this perfect world was ruined. The fighting came to a head in the great palace of Sy, a massive construct built out of the side of a mountain. In this palace was the throne room.

A group of men entered the Room. In their midst was the Lord Hathron, standing tall in his ornate armor. At the age of 22, he was a shining example of peak physical perfection. He had come to claim his prize; the throne of Syclon. He climbed the steps of the dais, and sat down upon the throne. Applause broke out amongst his followers. Cheers of victory and celebration were heard. Hathron silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"What of my young brother? Where is he?" Inquired Hathron. His victory would not be complete without his 14-year-old brother's death.

"We don't not know, emperor. He has disappeared into thin air" repiled a Guard

"Damn. Keep looking" was Hathrons response

"At once my lord" Replied the Guard

The guards exited, leaving Hathron alone on his throne. He pondered what to do now. He had the throne, order would soon be restored, and his line, the Atmosian line, would become the new ruler's of Syclon. A noise sounded behind him. He turned, in time to see a blade headed for him. He rolled out of the way, drawing his blue energy blade. Out of the shadows stepped Sylin.

"Nice dodge brother. Not very good form though" commented Sylin

"Your aim still crap I see" replied Hathron

"Yeah. But I never was any-good at physical fighting was I?"

"No you went. You weedy little brat" Hathron was enjoying this. Keep his brother talking and he might be able to kill him here.

" But I always excelled in other areas. Especially…Crystal control!" screeched Sylin, sending a stream of black lighting at his brother from his hand. Hathron was blasted against the wall. His arm broke, his spine snapped, and he began to bleed internally.

"Sneaky basted." groaned Hathron " but never mind. You foolishly didn't check the energy readings did you? If you had, you would have realized that I've linked myself up tom the shield generator that contains the Auronite stone. With my death, this world will be split asunder. Goodbye, brother" with that, Hathron collapsed. At ounce the building began shaking, stones falling lose. Outside, the very earth began to shake, ripping apart like paper.

Sylin looked around towards the throne. He weighed his options. One was to stay here and die, the other was to imprison himself in the throne for eternity until someone let him out. He quickly chose the second one. With that, he unleashed a bolt of pure black energy into the throne and began the complex crystal web construction. The walls began to collapse around him, dust filled the air. The crystal network finally activated. Sylin approached the throne, preparing himself for eternal imprisonment.

The floor gave way, and he and the throne were falling, down and down, further and further. He touched the throne lightly, his fingers just bruising against it, and vanished, just as the throne hit the ground"

"Is that it?" inquired a young Cyclonis.

"Yes, that's it. That all we know happened to the previous line of rulers, before we, the house of Cy, we given the crown of Sylon, now Cyclonia as you very well know" said her father. 2now, you need to go to sleep. I'm taking you to Atmosia tomorrow to get you some new crystals. You've nearly run out" "I know dad, it not my fault the keep breaking" Replied Cyclonis, pouting " I know it isn't. Now off you got to bed"

Cyclonis left, leaving her father alone in the dark throne room on Cyclonia…

* * *

This is the first of many chapter to come on Cylonia and Cyclonis especaly. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own the Stoerm AHwks. i don own Sylin

* * *

Present day Cyclonia…

Cyclonis sat on her throne with a mirror in one slim hand, admiring herself. Her thoughts turned to the storm hawks. Her fists clenched. How she loathed them. Here she was, empress of the largest empire in the world with no one to talk to, and they get all the friends they wanted. It made her blood boil. She clenched her fist do tightly the mirror broke. She cursed as the glass cut through her hand. Blood ran down her arm and dripped onto the floor.

Her anger was tantamount. She tore the shards out of her hand and threw them against the floor, watching them shatter into a million pieces. Grabbing a healer crystal from her pocket, she healed the cuts on her hand. A knock sounded at the door.

"What?" said Cylconis. This had better be good news or she'd have to blow something up. Ravess and Snipe entered, accompanied by several talons

"What do you want?" asked Cyclonis

"Master, we bring grave news. The atmosians have taken back another terra." Replied snipe

"Shit!" screamed Cyclonis. She kicked her throne over. "Why is it I never get any good news. Why aren't we regaining terras? What are you even doing here?"

"Master, we try everything, but the Storm Hawks keep on interfering" said Ravess.

"Oh, it's always the Storm Hawks isn't it. Why don't you just shoot the basterds?" screamed Cyclonis at the now terrified Talons commanders.

" We try everything your highness but" Snipe said. Cyclonis lost her nerve. She Hit Snipe in the solar plexus, knocking him off his feet and sending him twenty meters down the hall. Ravess just stared. She had never seen the Master so angry before. Electricity played around Cyclonis's palm and she turned back towards her upturned throne. A guard laughed

"What are you laughing at?" Cyclonis screeched, and proceeded to blast him with energy, knocking him out a window and to his death.

"That's it. I'm going down to the catacombs" announced Cyclonis. She was fed up with everything up here. Down in the catacombs she could finally relax.

"But master, there not safe" Said Ravess

"Do I look like I give a damn about safety" muttered Cyclonis as she left the Throne room and headed to the elevator. Snipe raised an eyebrow at Ravess. She mouthed back "Puberty" Snipe roled his eyes. This would be a long 4 years.

The lift descended down 30 floors before it reached the catacombs entrance. Cyclonis exited the lift and proceeded down the dark corridors and tunnels that made up the Ancient Catacombs of Cyclonia. She walked for an hour, thinking of nothing. Suddenly, she tripped over a stone and hit her head on a wall. After screaming out several curses, she calmed down enough to shoot the stone with a bolt of energy, then the wall. However, instead of just crumbling to form an indent, like walls normally do, this one just dissolved, showing Cyclonis an empty hallway. Intrigued, she set of down it.

Half an hour later she entered a Giant room. It was circular, with what remained of a dais in the middle. Surrounding her were column after column of coffins, all ornately carved. She approached the dais. In its center there was a hole. Thinking back, she recalled the story her father had told her…

"Sylin approached the throne, preparing himself for eternal imprisonment.

The floor gave way, and he and the throne were falling, down and down, further and further."

This must be that throne room, she thought. She turned around, to find herself looking at a very old skeleton. Not just a myth, she thought. She turned to the hole. Well, her goes she thought, and flung herself into the abyss.

Ten minutes later, after floating gently down and landing, she looked around. She was in a cavern, hewn out of the bear rock. In front of her was a throne, similar to the one she sat on herself, except this one was more ornate. Crystals sparkled in its headrest and shone light all around the cavern. She approached it, and sat on it

"Release me"

A voice echoed through the camber, causing Cyclonis to jump.

"Release me" the voice, said again. Cyclonis got of the throne and looked around for the source of this noise. When she turned back to the throne, she saw a shadowy figure sat upon it, seemingly made of dust

"Release me"

"Why?" Cyclonis asked it could talk, so it seemed logical to ask why. After all, it was a stranger.

" Because I've been stuck in this throne for 700 years, that's why" Hmm, tetchy, thought Cyclonis. "Who are you?" she asked

" I am Lord Sylin"

" I thought so. So how do I release you" asked Cyclonis. This would be a useful ally in the war with the Sky Knights. All her talons had no clue how to fight. This prince would though. he could help her rule the world.

"One drop of blood upon this throne will release me"

" You know, that's very vulgar. Surly I could do it anther way?"

" It is impossible"

"Really" Cyclonis leveled her staff at the throne, and instantly disabled the Crystal network that held Sylin in place. Sylin materialized in the throne. His Black robes were covered in dust, one hand was covered with a black glove and he was doubled over coughing. He looked up. Cyclones withdrew. For looking up at her was boy the same age as her

"You haven't aged"

"Well spotted. That's what happens if you Hide away in an inanimate object. Basic Eternititem theory by Kathy Wralrebeck, page 41 to"

"67. I've read it too"

"Have you. That nice. Now, I'm afraid I might just faint" saying this, he fainted.

Crap, thought Cyclonis. Now I'm lumbered with a unconscious Prince who's throne I've inherited. Great. She clicked her mike on

"Ace, get the hell down here with a stretcher. I need some help transporting something" she clicked the mike off. With any luck, the Prince wouldn't die.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyclonis stalked through her massive library. Books towered above her and dust fell from the uppermost shelves. She wandered aimlessly through the isles, thinking her own private thoughts. She had rescued a prince, a powerful one, but he was lying unconscious in the hospital down on level 32, not making a sound, not moving at all. Her medics had tried everything to revive him, but nothing so far

At least he isn't dead, she remained herself. Me must awake eventually, and then all Atmos will be mine! She laughed. The sound echoed around the massive chamber. Suddenly, Ravess burst in, followed by snipe and the dark ace.

"Mistress, we bring terrible news."

"What?" asked Cyclonis. After the last bit of bad news she was not happy.

"Terra Morti has been taken by the Storm Hawks"

"What!" screamed Cyclonis? "Those self righteous pricks have taken neutral ground! They know that terra is not to be attacked by either side. That is where my Mother is buried! How did they take it?"

The dark ace stepped up "mistress, every sky knight in the Atmos attacked it. Our guards were overpowered and outnumbered."

Cyclonis lost her nerve. Around her, crystals shattered, glass broke and the ground trembled. "You are to stay here" she muttered "You are to do nothing. I am going to sort this out. This is personal."

Cyclonis turned to leave, when a messenger approached.

"Mistress" he muttered "the Prince has awoken"

"Good" was the reply "send him to my chamber. He's coming with me to Terra Morti."

Cyclonis stalked into her room. She looked around, expecting to see her new minion somewhere. Finally, her eyes arrived at her dressing table. Standing there, examining himself in her mirror, stood the prince.

"Not changed after so many years imprisonment" he muttered.

Cyclonis coughed behind him. He turned, long silver hair swinging gently. Cyclonis noticed a single black streak of color in his hair, coming down to rest over his right eye. She wondered why his hair was so odd and thought how attractive he looked with it. She squelched the thought. She had no time for romance. Her forbears' tomb had been desecrated, and she needed to reclaim it from those foul storm hawks guarding it.

"Were leaving," she said to him

"Where to?" was the reply

"Terra Morti. That is where my forebears, distant relations of yours, are buried.

"So, would I be right in saying I am related to you?"

"No, you would be wrong. We share no direct link, either by blood or marriage. Put simply, we could marry and nothing would be wrong with it."

"How interesting. Now, to business. How do we get to this "Terra Morti?" asked the prince.

"We fly. You won't know what I mean until I show you. Come on." With that they left, heading towards Cyclonis' private hanger and to her private skimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyclonis flung open the hanger doors and stalked through them, followed by the Prince. He stopped dead

"What" snapped Cyclonis. The prince stood stock still, staring at the skimmer in front of him "What. The hell. Is that" he said. "A skimmer. A talon switchblade elite Mk XVIII modified to increase speed and defense " Cyclonis replied casually. "It's not going to kill you" she added. Apparently appeased, the prince moved forwards again, towards the skimmer. The skimmer itself was pitch black, with 4 in built blasters, 8 missiles and a crystal converter that was way ahead of the rest of the market. Turning to the price while putting her helmet on, Cyclonis commented "this can use just one crystal to power it to the Sky knights using 1000 to fuel their skimmers. And theirs break." She removed her Cloak, revealing a black, single piece jumpsuit. She threw the cloak into a locker, and climbed onto the skimmer. The prince followed suit. "Just put your hands around my waist and hold on" she instructed him. Checking he had a firm grip, she ignited the engines, and shot out of the hanger, off towards Terra Morti.

On terra Morti, the Storm Hawks were sitting idly under a statue of a skeleton with wings. "This place is creepy" muttered Finn, looking up at the skull" "I don't care if its creepy Finn, just stick to the plan. Cyclonis will be so angry when she finds out were here that she'll send nearly all the forces to recapture it. With them gone, The rest of the Sky Knights can take Terra Cyclonia and end the war" replied Piper "I don't care, its still creepy" retorted Finn. Before Piper could reply, Stork appeared next to them. "Uh, guys, we may have a problem" he gasped "what's the problem?" asked Aerrow. "Well, you know the Cyclonian fleet. Well, it's not coming. Cyclonis is though. And she's got company" "who?" asked Aerrow, fear coursing through his veins "it's a boy". The rest of the crew stood still for a moment. Then they fell about laughing. "Like two untrained Cyclonians can stop us" laughed Finn

Meanwhile, above them, Cyclonis hovered. "Take this" she said to the prince, giving him a Energy blade. 2 I wont need one" he said. "Suit yourself" she replied "on the count of three, jump off. One. Two. Three!" and with that, the two jumped doff the skimmer, and fell towards the unsuspecting storm hawks.

Cyclonis slammed into the ground, cracks appearing in the ground around her. The prince landed beside her, his silver hair fluttering from the fall. Instantly, the storm hawks activated their weapons. Finn and Piper unleashed a hail of bolts at Cyclonis, while Junko and Aerrow ran at the prince, Aerrow powering up his duel blades.

Cyclonis deflected the bolts with ease, blasting Finn unconscience while doing so, before clashing with piper, staff on staff. Meanwhile, Aerrow and Junko swung at the prince, but they could not hit him. Moving faster than normal, he blocked, parried and dodged their attacks with his bare hands. Suddenly, he extended a finger and poked Junko in the chest. Blinding white light erupted from his fingertip, blinding Aerrow and sending Junko flying. Everyone stopped and stared. Cyclonis, using the distraction to her advantage, backhanded piper across the face, knocking her out.

The prince turned to Aerrow, who prepared against the coming onslaught. They circled each other, the prince casually walking, Aerrow tense and ready for action. "I know your name, Sylin" Said Aerrow to the Prince. Sylin stopped. "How do you know it?" he asked. "Doesn't matter. But you are going to fall" Aerrow retorted. "Really" snorted Sylin. He reached into his Robes and withdrew two slightly curves, single edged crystal blades and activated them. the blades light up black, and with one in each hand, Sylin looked as if death incarnate.

"Shit" said Aerrow. "Shit indeed" replied Sylin, before unleashing twin bolts of black lighting onto him, knocking Aerrow unconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Cyclonis switched of the prison cameras. She had ensured that the Storm Hawks had been locked away in Cyclonias darkest and deepest cells. A rare smile crossed her face. She finally had the Storm Hawks in her grasp. How long had she waited for this moment? Too long was her answer. Still smiling, she turned and looked at the other person in the throne room.

Prince Sylin was leaning against a wall, checking his nails for any sign of imperfection. Sensing her gaze upon him, he inclined his head towards her, and asked "yes, Cyclonis?"

Her immediate reaction was to think _its Master Cyclonis, actually. _ But she let it pass. They were after all, equals. "Please, call me Raven"

"Raven? Unusual name" the prince remarked

"Short for Ravana. Ravana Lark Cyclonis, Empress of Cyclonia"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to call you Ravana" the prince said casually. "You want something, Ravana?"

"Yes. In our little, disagreement, with the Storm Hawks, I couldn't help noticing that you used black crystals. Where did you get them?" Cyclonis asked

"They were a gift from my father before he died. They cannot be found now. Since the great destruction caused by my brother, they have been lost. I, however, still hold four." He threw one to Cyclonis. She caught it and at once began examining it closely.

"Keep it. I have enough of them anyway."

"I couldn't. It's a gift from yo…" Cyclonis was cut of by the crystal emitting a bolt of black lightning, which obliterated the desk in front of her.

"Bugger" she swore.

"They are very sensitive" Sylin told her. "And you can keep it. I have no use for it"

"Thank you, but I won't be able to use it" Cyclonis replied." "I can rectify that" Sylin said. "Do you have a training facility?"

An hour later the two of them stood within a massive chamber filled with targets, stationary and moving. On the far wall were some windows of the prison cells. Their inmates normally ended up being used as target practice.

Sylin took Cyclonis' staff, removed the obliterator crystal from the top, and replaced in with the black crystal.

"The crystal is called an Excruci crystal." Said Sylin as her walk in circles around Cyclonis. "They are among the most powerful crystals it is possible to wield. It makes a helix crystal look like a freezer crystal. It is that powerful. Now, you already know how to use crystals, so let's skip to the fun part. Aim at the stationary target in the middle of the hall." Cyclonis did so, feeling quite foolish as she did. She knew that the storm hawks were watching, but the lesson was more important.

"She looks so stupid" giggled Finn. "Yeah, she pointing her staff at the wall ands shut her eyes" said Junko. Piper rolled her eyes twice, once for the two boys' stupidity, and again for Junko's bad grammar. She turned and lent over Aerrow, trying to get a response from the un-conscience teenager. Getting no response, she walked over to the two boys and looked at Cyclonis. As she reached the window, she glanced at the girl in the center of the hall. Black energy cris-crossed the floor, small lightning bolt's shot from and into the staff, slowly getting bigger. Bands of energy coursed up and down Cyclonis' body and her eyes were pitch black and wide. Piper recognized a complex crystal blast being prepared and dived to the floor.

Junko and Finn turned to look at her, crouched on the floor. Confusion crossed their faces. Shrugging, they turned to watch Cyclonis.

An explosion of black energy erupted in the center of the hall, sending a force wave out shattering targets, columns and paving stones alike. Finn and Junko were knocked off their feet and flung against the far wall. Stork, who had been sitting in the corner all this time, crept up and looked out of the window.

Cyclonis now stood on the edge of a massive crater, as deep as it was wide. Every inanimate thing in the training room was either broken or shattered. Her face was wreathed in smiles. Turning she hugged the boy standing next to her. Turning back to the rest of the cell's inmates, stork said

"We are so, so, SO screwed"


End file.
